


Beyond of the Mirrors.

by CamiWriter86000



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWriter86000/pseuds/CamiWriter86000
Summary: Un salto más... quién diría que este salto iniciaría caos.





	Beyond of the Mirrors.

Prólogo.

Le besó en frente de todos.

Colocó sus manos sobre su cintura mientras que las ajenas estaban al rededor de su cuello. Le mira enternecido.

Menciona algo de ir a una cita y algo sobre ópera, pero él está perdido en sus ojos.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que los vio, hace algunos años.

Se encontraba en un café en Alfa Centauri, tarareando una parte de una ópera que hace poco había escuchado, era Kasseliana, así que no a todos los humanos les parecía buena. Escuchó detrás de él que alguien bufó, así que se volteó a ver de qué se trataba, no esperaba encontrarse con esos ojos.

\- Oiga, amigo, ¿Le importa? - le dijo con fastidio, a lo cual se sorprendió. 

\- No, la verdad no.

\- No hay más mesas en este lugar, así que nadie puede cambiar de puesto; por favor, cállese ya.

Hugh esbozó una sonrisa. Se levantó de su lugar en un ademán de irse, viendo como aquel personaje se daba vuelta para así, estar solo. "No por mucho, gruñón".

Tomo la silla de donde estaba y la pasó a la mesa donde se encontraba el ahora atónito chico.

\- Problema resuelto, ahora hay una mesa libre para aquel que quiera cambiar de puesto.

\- ¿Es que no entiendes las indirectas?

\- Fue una muy mala, te puedo enseñar cómo se hace para que pase desapercibido pero se capte el mensaje. 

El rubio ladeó sus ojos. Se topó con la insignia de la flota en el chaleco de su nuevo acompañante.

\- ¿Trabajas para la flota?

\- Soy estudiante de último año de medicina de la academia. - Hugh se da cuenta que la insignia también decora la chaqueta de la persona frente a sí. - Por lo que veo, también estas en la flota.

\- Soy ingeniero, recién graduado de la academia.

\- Bueno, ingeniero recién graduado de la academia, me llamo Hugh Culber - extiende su mano. El saludo es correspondido. 

\- Bueno, Hugh Culber - dice el rubio.- Me llamo Paul Stamets.

\- Entonces, ¿No te gusta la ópera?

\- Si vuelves a tararear un verso más, me largo...

En efecto, no tarareó nuevamente.

Quién diría que ese incidente sería clave para unir a dos personas.

Por eso, verlo en el suelo, con los ojos blancos y delirando, le aterra.

"¡¿Qué carajo ha salido mal?!"


End file.
